


As I Please

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Stubble, Stubble Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: This is what happens when the good little submissive girl decides to be in charge for the night.





	As I Please

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of my best friends who teases me about a lack of female dominant stories in my collection. Enjoy!

I want you. I want you to do as I say. I want you to obey. I don't want to let you distract me. Not this time. I'm glad I arranged to be dropped off at the restaurant first as it gives me a moment to observe you as you enter the establishment and greet the hostess. Summer's been good to you. You're sporting that glow outdoorsy people get...sun kissed skin and natural highlights in your already blond hair. You'll probably cut it soon since it's finally long enough to get a good grip and tug on but it's your hair. You chat easily with the hostess as you wind through the maze of tables. I like the blue short sleeve button up shirt and how much I know it'll compliment your eyes. What I really love are the snug jeans that hug your hips just right. 

I chose this place because of the more intimate feel. The soft lighting, the fact that the tables and booths aren't crammed together. There's a sense of privacy to the experience and it's exactly what I want tonight. I feel confident and there's a low key hum of arousal that's got me tingly all over. You finally arrive to our booth and slide into the seat to my right. I slip my hand to rest on your leg and am ready to get this evening rolling. We order something light knowing it won't do to order anything heavy. As we chat I caress your thigh, now and then brushing the side of my hand along your crotch. As the server discusses drink refills, I fully cup you, giving a solid squeeze. You don't miss a beat even when I don't stop. I feel you hardening and have to focus on sitting still. She walks away and you grip my wrist. "Let go, now. I thought you'd want to be good for me." I say firmly. You grin and nod, "So it's going to be that way tonight?" I nod, "Now be a doll and take your cock out for me."

Thanks to dim lighting and the lovely linen tablecloth nobody is any the wiser that I'm slowly squeezing your bare cock in my right hand as we are served. I'm in no rush as I savor the feel of you, so hard, hot and silky. There's a bit of a drag at first but soon there's precum that provides a lovely bit of slickness. To anybody passing by we look as if we're simply cozying up through dinner. I both love and hate your self-control. "Hey, babe? Think you can take a little more?" I'm not sure what to make of that look you give me but you say, "Of course." I take you at your word, tighten my grip and pump you hard and fast a few times just as the waitress appears to check on us. I smile sweetly and tell her it's all wonderful and she looks to you for confirmation. You take a steadying breath and say, "Yes. It's been incredible." as I dance my fingers along the crown, then milk the tip as she smiles and walks away. You clench your jaw and close your eyes a moment. I love it! I am so turned on I can't stand it. "How do you do it? You appear so calm." The look you give me now is anything but calm and I swear, I'm one touch away from cumming where I sit. I lightly pet you, a little afraid to push my luck any further at the moment.

I shift gears and say, "I want to thank you. I'm so pleased at how good you're being for me. So excited that you've let me play during dinner. If we keep this up and you do as well through dessert, I think I'll let you fuck my mouth when we leave." Your sharp intake of breath is just what I want. I want a reaction. I want to see a crack in that impressive restraint of yours. I pretend to let it go. Instead, I pout. "Well?" I demand. "Answer me! Wouldn't you like that? Don't you want to slip between my soft, moist lips and fuck me til I gag on it? I guess if you don't....." I see your fist clench as you exhale deeply. I can hear a thread of strain in your voice and it thrills me as you say lowly, "Yes, I want that." I can't help but smile, "What? What is it that you want, my dear, sweet boy?" You slowly take another deep breath and say, "Whatever you are willing to allow." Good answer!! It's nothing short of a miracle that I don't slide right off the seat. I take a quick sip of ice water and slip my cool hand under the table and back around your cock. It's honestly not that cold, your skin is just that hot but it's enough for you to flinch. I level a glare at you, deliberately misinterpreting the reaction, "What? Now you have a problem with me touching you? Fine. I won't." You look stunned. "Pull yourself together so we can go." You're still looking at me. I raise a brow as if to question the issue. Finally, you shake your head and discreetly tuck your cock away and zip up. As we go to leave I ask you to carry my sweater, since I won't need it outside the air conditioning of the restaurant. It conveniently makes sure we don't scandalize the other diners on our way out.

As we get to the parking lot, I press you against your car, seeking your mouth for a kiss. It instantly turns filthy as we press tightly together. I'm thankful for the shadows and off street lot. We aren't hidden from view but where's the fun in that? The last thing I want is to be arrested for indecent exposure or lewd behavior but you were so good in the restaurant. I believe you deserve a reward. "Since you've been so good, I want you to know I appreciate your restraint. Two rules! Don't mess up my hair or make up.....that means, don't make me gag. Otherwise, you may use my mouth as you like until I pinch your thigh. Got it?" Your gaze is intense, your breathing rapid, "I've got it. Thank you." I run my hand along the light scruff on your jaw, "You can't do it through your pants. Now, give me your pretty cock." Your pants are open in a flash and I can't wait to taste you. I sink into a crouch, look up at you, nod and open my mouth. You waste no time pressing between my lips, leaving a light slick of precum across them. You brace a hand against the back of my neck, underneath my hair as you press me down the length of your cock. Your breathing is harsh and ragged but you never gag me. I flick my tongue along the crown and caress the shaft as you sink into my mouth again and again. I wait until you are totally lost in it and that is when I pinch your thigh. Your hips stutter, your grip on my neck tightens, I feel a tremor run through your body but you stop. I dip my head, swirl my tongue around you as I pull off and place a dainty kiss on the head but unable to resist a quick dip into the slit. I stand and keep a grip on you as I press a kiss to your lips. I see you fighting to tamp down the urge to take what you want from me. I squeeze your cock and you let out the most intoxicating low moan as your hips buck into my hand. "What do you say?" I remind you. 

"Thank you."

I pull away, taking a good hard look at you and it truly thrills me. You're flushed, eyes nearly closed, ragged breaths escape your slightly parted lips and suddenly I can't wait any longer. We're pushing our luck the longer we're out here but I need to cum NOW. "Baby, I want you to tuck your cock away and put your clothes in order. Be quick about it now." You quickly set things in order, groaning as you put away your cock and zip up those now too tight jeans. I can't resist cupping and squeezing your package tightly. You press into my touch and I'm breathless as I tell you, "You've got me going crazy and I need your help. I need to cum now. Don't play around about it; just get me off hard and fast. Do it right and I promise you'll be rewarded." You look suspicious, "How?" 

"I don't give a fuck. Put your fingers in me, rub my clit, eat me out but do it NOW!" Another, tighter squeeze to your cock and balls has you pinning me to the car. As you shove your hand down my waistband and find my soaked panties, you bite my neck causing me to let a whimper slip out. Your fingers slip under the wet lace and rub tight, hard circles firmly against my clit. It's intense, borderline excessive and perfect. I cling to you, trying not to cry out as you switch angles to hammer your fingers inside me before rubbing my clit again. Your teeth roughly sinking back into my neck shoves me off the cliff that is my orgasm leaving us both twitchy and breathless but for vastly different reasons. 

We stumble into the car and sit. Me, trying to reactivate higher brain functions and you trying to maintain your control. I want to reach out but every taut line of your body screams "DO NOT TOUCH!" Instead I speak softly, "Are you going to be alright to drive? You don't have to. I can if you want." 

In return I receive a terse, "I'm fine. I can drive." I don't take offense at the tone. You've been through a lot already tonight and we've only just begun. I leave you to it and you drive us to the hotel we're staying at for the night. I'll admit, I'm surprised but I don't say anything as we go through the motions of checking in. The drive seems to have calmed you a bit but I'm antsy to get to our room.

The elevator ride goes quickly. Since others are present I behave rather well even if you do look at me suspiciously when I rest my hand on the swell of that oh so tempting ass of yours. Mmm...I can't wait to be alone with you. You make short work of opening the door and getting our bags put away. I pull you to me and softly kiss your mouth. No hurry, just soft, gentle presses of our lips before darting my tongue in for a deeper taste. You respond in kind and I can't help the moan that slips out. I might've came once already but intense as it was, it only took the edge off and the arousal is still burning hot. The next time your tongue licks into my mouth I catch it and suck on it. You press our bodies tighter together as we stumble the couple steps to the wall where you grind your hips into mine. Our kisses lose all softness as hunger overrides all else and I begin to get lost in it. I can feel the hard ridge of your erection and I want it. I attempt to regain control. Control of myself and the situation.

Your mouth trails hot wet kisses across to my ear and I know I have to be quick. If you reach my neck, I'll be lost. I grasp a handful of hair and pull hard. You look at me and it's not a happy look. I try to firm up my voice, breathy is not very commanding, as I say, "Stop. We need to get some of these clothes off." In the blink of an eye you stand before me in nothing but your jeans and you're making quick work of them. "Leave the undies." I say when they are revealed. The light blue color looks amazing on you and I live for the tease. How I can ALMOST see everything I desire but it's still covered. You turn to put your jeans over the chair and I catch my breath. You always laugh at me but the back view is as panty wetting as the front. That ass!! Before I've looked my fill, as if I could ever, you turn back around. I summon you over to the wall. "Face the wall please." You do as I ask and I still can't get enough. I trace my hands along the strong muscles of your shoulders, before following the same path with my mouth. Light kisses, open mouth, moist kisses, all trail across your shoulder blades, then down the path of your spine. I lightly drag my nails down your ribs, your sides to your hips. I can't help the little moan that slips out when I reach the base of your spine and cup your ass through the soft blue fabric. You push back, popping your butt out and intentionally or not, it makes me want it that much more. I peel the fabic down and press kisses all across your gorgeous bum before finally dipping my tongue into the top of the crack and putting your pants back in place.

I lightly slap your butt and say, "Turn around." You do and I'm eye level with your pretty cock, defiantly straining against the now tight fabric. There's a wet spot along the right hip where precum has soaked through. I can't resist running my tongue against it and your cock beneath. We both moan as I take my taste. I lightly set my teeth into the outline of your shaft as I cup and squeeze the swell of your balls. You press forward and I cup your ass with my free hand to hold you there a moment before pulling away, standing and crashing our mouths together again.

"Bed." is all I manage to get out between kisses and the two of us trying to strip my clothes off without being injured. We tumble onto the bed like a couple desperate kids trying to get off before someone catches them. All scattered touches, thrusting hips and hungry kisses. Your body feels so good against mine that I momentarily forget the game we're playing. A sharp thrust of your hips snaps everything back into focus. "Baby, baby." I try to no avail to get your attention as you roughly tease my nipples. "DONNY! LISTEN!" Well, that came out a little harsher than it was suppose to but as you freeze it seems to have done the trick. I try to make up for my bitchy tone as I take your face between my hands and gently kiss your cheeks, forehead, lips, "Thanks for listening, baby. Now be a good boy and eat my pussy. Make me happy and I'll let you cum. Can you do that for me?" You curl your fingers into the fragile lace of my panties and give a solid jerk, ripping them apart as you move down the bed. The look in your eyes makes me forget to breath.

Holy fuck! How is that such a turn on? That I seriously need to have a secondary wardrobe you can rip apart is my last thought as you press your mouth against me and make me lose my mind. I love the way you hold nothing back. Your mouth is everywhere at once, licking into my pussy, tracing across my clit and making me writhe beneath your tongue. Your fingers dig tightly into my skin to hold me still. You repeatedly stab your tongue into me as the faint stubble on your face cuts against the delicate skin. I press closer for more. The contrast of your beard and sweet touch of your mouth are exquisite. You don't ease up a bit as you return to teasing my clit then back to devouring me in a seemingly endless cycle. I'm so close. I rock down, begging for more as I tangle my hands in the sheets, "Donny, so close. Make me cum!" That's exactly what you do. You press against me and then thrust your fingers inside hard and deep as you suck on my clit causing pleasure to explode through me.

You move over me and I weakly pull you down for a kiss as the aftershocks of my climax still ricochet through me. There's something so hot about tasting myself on your tongue. I feel lazy now but your kiss is just as intense as when you were eating my pussy. Hard and sure you plunder my mouth, thrusting your tongue in to duel with mine as you press your cock against me chasing any friction you can. "You wanna cum, baby? I'm going to make you feel so good. Lie down beside me."

You lie down beside me and I take a moment to look before I move. Damn, you are so fucking fit and I get to play with you! The undies have got to go. I want you bare. You lift your hips so I can slide them off. It's like unwrapping a present. It doesn't matter how many times I get to see you naked, it always makes me catch my breath. This time is no different. I shake myself free of my appraisal. You've been so perfect for me tonight and now it's your turn. "Just relax and let me make you feel good but you can't cum until I say. Understand?" You're practically vibrating with need as you acknowledge my rule. I reach over and take your cock in hand. I squeeze your shaft tightly before beginning to stroke you. I want to tease and play but it seems a bit mean to do so when you've been a perfectly obedient angel for me. I do love the feel of you in my hands. All of this firm, hot, velvety skin to squeeze, stroke and taste. I get such a thrill...stroking you hard and fast before slowing down to milk you slow and easy. Precum eases the drag, making a smoother glide. You arch into my touch and your moans are music to my ears. I adjust my position to make sure I don't neglect your balls, cupping and rolling them. "I need to cum...Sandra...please." I tighten my grip and begin to move my hand faster. "Of course, sweetie. Cum whenever you want." You thrust up into my fist and I massage your cock tighter, faster. Now it's time for your reward. It's impossible to look away as you race towards your peak. Then it hits. As you arch and cry out, you paint my hand white and make me ache to feel you inside me.

I ease the pace of my strokes but I don't stop completely. You look startled and try to pull away from me but I'm having none of that. "Don't do it. Let me or I'm going to be very unhappy." You certainly don't look happy even as you watch me lick your cum from my hand. I gently stroke your cock. I know the sensitivity has got to be maddening when all you want is for me to stop but I'm not done with you and I want to see how far I can push you. I want you hard again whether you want it or not simply because it's what I desire. I trust if it's truly too much you'll color out but until that happens, your mine to do with as I please. While I typically prefer a reversal of power, I find obedient and submissive you seriously fucking with my head. I like it waaaaay more than anticipated.

I shift to lie down beside you but you are not paying attention to me one bit. Again, l take a moment to appreciate the view. You lying there letting me tug on your oversensitive dick, eyes closed, deep breathing but still flinching here and there, trying your damndest not to pull away from me. You radiate tension and I'm not going to lie, I'm totally getting off on it. "That's it, baby. You've got to work through it all. I'm going to make you feel so good." With my other hand I turn your head towards me and kiss your lips before licking into your mouth. You kiss me back but your usual enthusiasm is missing. This simply won't do. "Dooooonny!" I softly whisper into your ear, "You're going to have to do better than that. Do you no longer wish to please me?" 

It takes a moment for you to answer and the strain is evident in your voice, "No. I do. I do." Mmm....you're gonna have to do better than that. I reply sweetly, "You do what, baby boy? Do you still want to please me?" You nod in agreement as I run my fingers through your hair, drop kisses along your clenched jawline as I squeeze your balls and enjoy the way you fill my hand. "Then what seems to be the problem? Hmmm?" You open your eyes and look at me as you softly say, "I can't cum again. Please."

"Let's see if I can help, o'kay?" I almost feel guilty at the pained look that flashes across your face. Almost but not quite. I trust you to stop me if I push too hard. I slip down the bed until I'm level with your hips. I glance up to find you watching me, you look distrustful. You're a very smart man. I kiss your hip and drag my tongue across to your thigh, inching closer to your cock. You flinch. I choose to ignore it, this time. I continue kissing across the flat of your belly to the opposite hip. A bit of the tension seems to ease out of you, at least until I take a quick lick at the head of your cock. Your hips jerk at the touch and I have to grip you to hold you still. I flick my tongue across the head of your cock again before gently taking you fully into my mouth to taste, touch, tease and savor. It's rare for me to be able to enjoy the feel of you soft in my mouth. I quite enjoy it alot. I known from the way you're fisting the sheets that it's taking all your willpower and impressive control not to shove me away. Your breathing is harsh but you let me do as I please. It's nothing short of exhilarating to have you like this and God but you do taste so good!

At last!! I feel you begin to chub up, filling my mouth. I hum my appreciation around you as you buck against the vibrations. It just makes me want it even more. I lightly scratch my nails down your thighs and suckle more intenty as you grow firmer, heavier on my tongue. I suck your cock hard and tight while pressing your hips to the bed as you twist within my grasp. I pull off your beautifully hard cock and slip back up beside you. 

The exasperated look you give me is less than appreciative and I've had about enough of that. "What?" I snap. "Is there a problem? Are YOU displeased? Because I was under the distinct impression that tonight was NOT about making YOU happy. If you are so unhappy we can stop now and forget about it. Would be a shame because you were being so good and good boys get rewarded." You are instantly contrite and apologetic. "Donny? Hmm, baby? I want you inside me. I want you to fuck my pussy hard and deep but you can't cum until I say so. Understand?" You kiss me deeply and I allow myself to fall head first into the riot of pleasure you never fail to create inside me.

There's no messing around as you spread my thighs and bury your dick balls deep on the first thrust. All I can do is gasp as you take me at my word and hammer your cock into me with single minded determination. The look of focus on your face is 100% fierce, which causes me to shiver. I cup my breasts, "Donny, suck my nipples. Come on now and don't be gentle."

You turn that intense gaze on me and it's all I can do not to wilt and submit. Then a whole different type of thrill shoots through me as you obey. You practically growl as you latch onto my nipple and don't hold back. You suckle hard and tight before clamping your teeth even tighter and worrying at it roughly. "YES! Just like that. So fucking good." With a final sharp nip of your teeth you switch and give the other side the same treatment. The slam of your hips is painfully perfect. Combine it all together and it won't be long til I cum. I let go of my breasts as I cup your face for a turbulent kiss. 

I'm so close to cumming. I reach down between us as you drive into me again and again to rub my clit. Holy fuck.....it only takes a couple quick flicks before my orgasm crashes into me. "Donny, baby...God! You feel so fucking good. You ready? Wanna cum?"

You don't stop for a second. "Yes." That one short word carries such a punch. "Then do it. You're the best. You've been sooooooo good all night. Give it to me. However you want to cum, it's yours." At that last part your hips stutter then press, grinding deeply as you look closer at me, "Any way I want?" As if I would lie! I'm almost offended but I let it go. You've had a rough night. "Yeah, baby. I told you good boys get rewarded and you're the best. So good for me! Name it." You squeeze your eyes shut tight for a moment and shake your head before saying, "I want your mouth please." 

"Of course, you can have my mouth. Is that all you want?" You clench your jaw as you pull out of my pussy and we both shiver. As you lie beside me you answer, "I want to fuck your throat hard til I cum, please." I slip down your body until I'm even with your hips, I lean over to take a swipe at your cock with my tongue as you groan. Looking up at you I say, "It's all yours. Claim your reward." A firm hand grips the back of my neck and pulls me closer. I open for you and savor the feel of you filling my mouth. You allow a couple bobs of my head before you get serious. On the next downward push, you hold me tight as you press deeper, hitting the back of my throat. You moan and together, you pulling me tightly as I push down, we get past the resistance of my body and you finally slip deep into the tightness of my throat. I try to suppress the urge to gag but you're allowing nothing of the sort as you cram your cock deeper, not permiting any reprieve until I can't hold back and gag against you. I wish I had a recording of you as you fuck my throat so I could replay it at will. I relish every gasp, groan, grunt, sigh and moan you utter. Once given permission there's no holding back, you pound down my throat without hesitation, knowing I can and will take all you give without hesitation. I simply hang on as you strain for that peak of pleasure that's just out of reach. I catch a breath here and there as I begin to grow lightheaded. You hold me down tightly, "Stay there. Stay on it." There's my dominant boy. I secretly thrill at the demand. I might play at being the boss but ultimately we both know who is in charge.

You release me only to resume your rough pace but it's a bit different than before. The drive of your hips have purpose and it isn't long until you've pinned me down, cock swelling and you flood me with cum, as you say, "Take it and don't spill a drop. Oh God, that's it!" and that's exactly what I do. When I pull off with one last swirl around your tasty cock, you push back my hair as I wipe away the tears and try to clean up my face a bit. "You okay there?" You ask as you kiss my forehead. I grin and nod. "Feels like I should be asking you that question. Hope I wasn't too hard on you tonight but I kinda like being bossy now and again." You laugh as you reply, "I'm used to it, Miss Sass. Besides it was interesting to shake it up a bit but in the restaurant, seriously?"

"What can I say? It seemed appropriate since I typically can't wait to get you in my mouth and find every inch of you absolutely delicious!" You pull me close with a grin, "You are too funny!" We might be laughing but I'm certain you are plotting my payback behind your twinkling blue eyes and I can't wait for it!


End file.
